


Insaniam Ignis

by DoctorSmithh



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Insane!Doctor, Other, Tortured Jack, basically people dying and the doctor is laughing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmithh/pseuds/DoctorSmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title means "Insanity fire". (At least I hope it does, I'm not fluent on latin! ;u;)</p><p>The Doctor goes totally insane. Contains death, blood and all this creepy stuff, and also, flirting.<br/>I'm not good with summaries, but that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and seek

"So we're playing hide and seek?"   
The Doctor says, turning the weapon in his hand, his eyes wide and possessed by hatred; His steps were heavy as he walked by the central panel of the TARDIS, looking around looking for someone. "Okay! I'm in."   
His voice echoes through the walls of the space-ship, he holds the gun firmly, passing on front of one of the pillars, and finding the startled look of Martha. "One," He shoots the woman who puts her hand on the location of the shot, tears streaming down slowly from the corner of her eyes as she starts to fall to her knees. "Two," He shoots again, this time on the shoulder, and she coughs a little blood before falling completely lifeless to the ground. "Three for me!"   
He yells happily, shooting again to the girl’s head. Jack, who was on the other side of the console, gulped, closing his eyes and holding his breath nervously. It was too late for him to save Martha. She was dead, but he couldn’t calculate this hypothesis, which was now a statement. He closes his wrists tightly, anger taking over; After all, the Doctor was acting like a psychopath, and Jack, at the time, was the only one who could possibly stop him.   
"Now I just need to find the boy Jack to win the game."  
He laughs to finish the sentence, his thoughts lost in the midst of blood and death. "But when I stop to think, I remember that the boy Jack, is actually an immortal! Isn’t this fun?" He was coming closer to the place where Jack was hiding, a light laughter echoing while he played with the gun in his hand, "I may kill you whenever I want," Jack trembles. "I can RIP OUT your organs, and you’ll live again, even without them! Or I hope so."   
He smiles, taking a step forward and finding Jack. "Found ya!" He points the gun at Jack, who rises quickly and holds the timelord’s hand, turning it to the opposite side, causing him to miss the shot. The Doctor looks at Jack and tries to fight back, but Jack pushes him against the pillar of the TARDIS, holding him there. "For a long time, I thought a water pistol was much more fun to use than a real," He struggled against Jack's hands, but couldn’t get out of his grip, continuing his sentence "But a real one is VERY MUCH BETTER."   
Jack almost growls, exhaling his anger of the Doctor. The Doctor laughed softly, "You are growling, and not by boner." Jack was very shocked internally, but tried to show strength outside, to try and contain the lost timelord; The doctor had never used such dirty language with him, and had never done these things- What was Jack thinking? THESE things were nothing close to what the Doctor had just done. He KILLED Martha. The Doctor continued teasing, "And what will you do, Captain? Kill me?" He fixed his brown eyes burning with madness at Jack’s blue ones, and Jack nearly lost himself. He takes a deep breath before he shouted, "I will not kill you. I'll be BETTER than you."   
"At this point, you can have what you want of me…" The Doctor scoffed, playing with his companion’s feelings, deep knowing that Jack had a little crush on him. Jack was doing his best not to punch him in the face, shaking his wrists. "That wasn’t what you wanted? Me, vulnerable, trapped between your arms…" The Doctor teased, his voice a low, seductive tone. He approached Jack's ear and whispered, "You have me."  
"SHUT UP!" Jack shouted, grabbing the gun on the man’s hand, moving away suddenly, yet holding the gun. Directing his gaze to the floor, he tries to calm down. The Doctor stands still, but now he was laughing. "You lost the game, Jack" The Doctor approaches, his dirty suit filled with blood being illuminated by the red light of the TARDIS, which was also insane. "It’s very easy to manipulate you."   
"I’m asking you, STOP. STOP IT." Jack says, his voice rising quickly, his irritation evident. "IF YOU DON’T, I WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE." He points the gun at the Doctor, who raises his eyebrows, impressed. "Oh, yes. Captain Jack Harkness, the coward who has become a true warrior. A life lesson!" After an awkward silence, the Doctor raises his arms as if in surrender, "Kill me."   
Jack was breathing fast, sweating cold. "Come on, Jack," the Doctor rushes, "I have lived enough, really. I no longer have a purpose. KILL ME!" Jack's finger was on the trigger, but he wasn’t brave enough to pull it.   
"Okay. If you won’t do it, let someone else try first." He said, pulling a knife from his pocket, and jumping at Jack, slashing his throat directly. He drops the knife, the bleeding man was limping back, blood spurting all over his body. "But don’t worry, you will wake up soon," the Doctor said, and Jack's vision begins to darken. "And we can play more."  
Everything went black.


	2. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor brings some friends for Jack's happiness. Or perhaps not.

Jack woke up. He felt cold, and a lot of pain in his neck, but it was not in vain; His neck was bleeding endlessly thanks to the cut which the Doctor had done earlier. He was chained to sturdy, iron chains and all this reminded him of the time when the Master tortured him. It was awful for him to think that perhaps it is the time where the Doctor will torture him. He sighed, almost choking in his own blood, as he pulled the chains, testing its strength. He felt weak and fragile, and his eyes sparkled when light footsteps were heard in the room. It was dark, but there was small light gaps probably coming from the door. He lifted his head with effort, as he was leaning against the chains; It hurts, but it was the only way he could feel a bit relaxed in that position. He found the smiling and insane face of the Time Lord, slowly approaching the immortal.  
"The Master failed to break you." The doctor said, his voice a dangerous low tone. His hand came to Jack's face. Insanity burned in his eyes, and Jack tried to dodge the hand, but the touch of this man was all he ever wanted. He felt like crap, like a loser. Defeated by his own feelings. “Do you think I would be able to?" The Doctor asked, giving short hops back and placed his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked Jack up and down and smiled, grabbing from his left pocket a penknife. Jack gulped, trying to remain calm. The doctor moved closer again, touching the knife tip in the heart area on Jack's chest. "You better answer me when I ask you things." He pressed the knife, and Jack growled.  
"You are not worthy answers."  
The Doctor widened his eyes and smirked, "Ooooh. How daring, Jack." He started to stick the knife in Jack’s chest, without any pity, and watched the blood beginning to drip, his cold brown eyes following the drops falling to the ground. Jack gasped silently. "Do you think if I yanked your heart out, you would still revive?" He deepened the knife, widening the cut, nervously. He demanded calmly, "Answer me, I said."  
“I DON’T KNOW!” Jack screamed, gasping blood. His eyes burnt with the pain and began watering, but he tried not to show weakness. The Doctor huffed, irritated by the answer and took some steps back.   
“So, let’s find out!” He smiled cheekily, running around the dark room. Jack could not see anything. For him, there was a multitude of dark, and noises probably metal weapons being dragged on the ground. He heard the Doctor whistling around him, and it made him afraid. He appeared in front of him holding an ax, a huge ax, like those of lumberjack. Jack realized that the room where he was chained in, was a designated room for torture. But why the Doctor would have such a room? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something heavy cut on his skin, muscles and all that was in its way. The Doctor had stuck the ax in Jack's chest, and was giggling now, there was Jack’s blood dripping on his face.  
"But you know what? It would not be fun if I yanked your heart out and you died for real, forever. Then I would not have a pastime. Killing you is my hobby now."  
He left the ax hanging there, and Jack began to cough more blood, before closing his eyes, totally lifeless. Jack was awakened by a gentle, familiar voice. He opened his eyes slowly and was looking at Gwen Cooper, his work companion in Torchwood. He gave a small smirk, but soon widened his eyes to see they were in the Doctor’s torture room. Gwen had been captured, along with Ianto, Tosh and Owen. They were also firmly chained, and there was fear spilling from their eyes.  
"Jack, the Doctor went crazy." Gwen said, her eyes filled with tears. "I think he brought us here to kill us."  
Jack felt a chill down his spine, a greater fear than any other. The Doctor wouldn’t be able to do something that bad, right? Or so Jack hoped.   
“Jack, I’m scared…” Ianto cried out, and Jack’s heart almost broke. Literally.  
"I brought your friends to make you feel more at ease, Jack." The sinister voice of the Doctor echoed through the room, and everyone turned to face the alien. He was carrying a pistol in hand, playing with it. He trotted to the center of the room, his coat flapping behind like a cape. He paced his cold gaze on the victims, opening a friendly smile. “I think I know what we could play today, Jack!” He came close to the immortal, stroking the deep cut on the man's chest, making him growl.  
“We could play 'guess who'."


	3. Guess Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who?

"So, a funny fact about this gun I'm holding! It is a pistol made for immortals. It kills them, really! Forever." The Doctor says, turning his gun in his hands, and facing Jack. "This means that our friend Jack would be unable to avoid death." He looks down, taking short steps around the room. "I created this weapon with the help of the TARDIS. She taught me all about immortality, all about death and life."  
"That's why you have become this maniac son of a bitch, then?" Owen dropped the offensive phrase to the Lord of Time, which was not smart.  
The Time Lord turned slowly to Owen, and all the others remained silent. He tossed the gun up and took it back, playing with it again.   
"It's curious." The Doctor says, smiling and pointing the gun at Owen. "It is curious how humans are boring and stupid." He puts his finger on the trigger, almost pulling.  
"NO, PLEASE!" Gwen cried, struggling against the chains, and the Doctor ignored her, sighing.  
"All right, I almost forgot we were playing!"  
Gwen closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ianto sighed in relief, and Owen stayed with the same expression. Tosh was still, barely breathing. Jack was practically killing the Doctor with a look. The Doctor turned to Jack happily, and asks, "Who is annoying, persistent and loves you like no one else?" Jack gulped, his eyes filling with tears. He avoided looking at anyone, and did not answer the question, even if he knew who it was.  
"Who, Jack?" He asked again, leaning his gun on Jack's head. Jack shook, but said nothing. "Oh, no fun to do it with you. You would kill yourself for the sake of your colleagues, oh, honorable man!"  
The Doctor turned away from Jack and pointed the gun at Tosh. Tosh screamed and tried to get rid of the chains, as she cried desperately. The others stared helplessly, and Gwen kept screaming for him to stop.  
"You know the answer, right, girl?" The doctor put his finger on the trigger, "then answer, and you will not die. I will repeat. Who is annoying, persistent and loves Jack like no one else?"  
Jack held his breath, and Gwen stared at Tosh. Apparently, all of them trusted the girl. But they were wrong.  
"IT'S HIM!" She cried, breathlessly "IT’S IANTO!”  
“TOSH, WHY?!” Gwen screamed, fighting against her bonds, her face wet by tears. Owen started sobbing miserably, and Ianto widened his eyes in shock. He would die, right now and that’s it. He trembled, trying to run away somehow. Jack was going insane, his eyes starting to burn and burn and burn, he couldn’t see clearly what was happening.   
“Good girl.” The Doctor said, smiling cheerfully, turning to Ianto. “Correct.” He shot.  
The man's lifeless body fell, being supported by the currents. The Doctor laughed as blood dripped from Ianto’s head. Gwen was traumatized by what she had just witnessed. Tosh was feeling guilty, and Owen was not moving. Jack was crying silently now, tears streaming down his face and mixing with blood. "That was fun. Let's go to the next round!" The doctor gave little jumping, reveling in the suffering of everyone in the room. "Who is the most terrified person which gave up a friend out of fear of death?" Tosh began breathing fast, and felt like vomiting. She was so terrified she didn’t feel reality anymore. The doctor was waiting for an answer, then he pointed the gun at Gwen, who was mad enough to answer it.  
"Toshiko." She replied coldly. Jack reprimanded the woman with his eyes, clutching his wrists against the shackles. The Doctor smiled, nodding.   
"All right, congratulations!" He pointed the gun at Toshiko, even being at his back to her, and shot without mercy. “Did I miss? Oops, no. Right in the head!” He giggled, approaching the dead woman.   
“That’s enough, Doctor.” Jack managed to say something, his eyes burning with tears and rage and madness. “Kill me, but let Gwen and Owen go. Please.”  
“I’m afraid begging won’t do it, Jack.” The Doctor turned to the immortal, staring at him. “And I already started the game, so it has to end!”  
“Doctor, please, listen to me. If you let them go, I could forgive you, and I would travel with you, I promise. I would stay, and help you.” Jack said, his voice weak and hoarse. The Doctor stood there, apparently touched by the speech. “Oh, Jack…” Jack tried to force a smile even if he wanted to murder the timelord, but the Doctor shook his head negatively and looked away. “How sentimental.” He shot Owen straight. Jack started screaming and almost ripped the chains off, and the Doctor got a bit scared, although, he kept the insane smile on his face.   
“YOU DIDN’T NEED TO KILL THEM!” Jack shouted, his blue eyes seemed dark and empty. The Doctor liked that.   
“I killed him! Oh, no.” He joked, looking at the dead Owen by his side. “Now, there’s just Gwen.”   
He walked over to the girl and looked at her face full of tears and suffering. He pointed the gun at her head, and Jack shouted to no avail. He shot, then turned back to Jack.  
"I did her a favor, right? She was suffering so much!" The Doctor faked a voice, pretending to be sorry. Jack could take no more, and yanked hard the shackles, freeing himself, walking furiously toward the timelord. He caught him by the collar, lifting him a little above the ground, and threw him hard against the wall, the gun fell to the ground. His heart burned in doing so.  
"WHY?" He held the timelord against the wall, squeezing his wrists. The Doctor groaned, his cold eyes fixed into Jack’s empty eyes. “IS IT WORTH IT NOW, DOCTOR?! ALL YOU’VE DONE?”  
Jack was still crying, his chest bloody and full of wounds, but he still got strength. The Doctor tried to pull away, but acknowledged that he could not. He avoided looking at Jack, and it made him nervous.  
“Now you can’t look at me, right?” He tightened his grip on the Doctor’s wrists, at the point of hurting. The Doctor moaned softly in pain. Strangely, the Doctor wasn’t fighting. “You wanted to finish the game. I’ll finish it for you.”  
He took the doctor by the collar, raising his arm and getting ready to punch the man a thousand times, but… The Doctor looked at him this time, his big brown eyes drowning Jack, his voice low and husky, and so innocent, "Jack?"  
Jack took a deep breath and throws him to the ground hard enough for him not to rise. He bent down and picked up the gun, pointing it at the Doctor’s head.  
"Doctor who?"

Bang.


End file.
